


Heart's on Fire

by julietangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyguard Allison Argent, M/M, President Sheriff Stilinski, Prince Derek, The Hale Family, first son stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietangel/pseuds/julietangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have known it was him, but he blames the games for distracting him from his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittylovessterek (kitty_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Toxin, ghost-of-erica-reyes on tumblr. You're amazing! I wouldn't have been able to finish this without you. I can't thank you enough!!
> 
> This if for kittylovessterek, who requested meant for you trope. I hope you enjoy it!

“Batman has been spotted,” a clear voice said through an earpiece. “He’s heading towards Air Force One.”

“Copy that,” another voice replied. “T minus five minutes before we’re in the air.”

***

With quick, short steps, Stiles made it onto the plane just in time. He hadn’t anticipated a restless night which had him sleeping in an extra hour or two in the morning. Someone would usually come knocking at his door if it was getting late. He assumed that people were too preoccupied with getting his dad ready and secured for their trip overseas and that they thought he had everything under control.

Sprawled out in a chair across his father, Stiles yawned as he loosened his tie.

“Rough night?” his dad asked.

Peering at his father with minimal energy, Stiles nodded. “I kept waking up. Weird dreams and all.”

He didn’t remember much. The sense of need lingered behind but that didn’t make sense to him. It wasn’t the same need he experienced in his first heat. It also wasn’t the need of something or someone. It felt more personal.

“Make sure you get some sleep before we land,” his dad said, gathering some papers and standing up. “I’ll be in my office looking over documents that need signing and making some calls if you need me.”

Humming his acknowledgement, Stiles closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

At least that’s what he gathered because it felt like he’d slept only a few minutes before he woke to someone shaking his shoulder.

“Time to wake up Stiles,” a gentle voice said. “We’re close to landing.”

He groaned, rubbing his eyes before seeing the one who robbed him of his sleep. “Why do you hate me so, Ally?” he said with wide, sleepy eyes.

Allison just laughed and gave him a cup of coffee. “We land in ten minutes. Your father said that was enough time for you to get ready and eat.”

“Enough time,” he mumbled. “More like barely enough time for me to wake up.”

He grabbed a muffin from the platter on the table, offering some to her before he took a bite. “So what’s the plan once we touch ground?”

Allison went over everything again with him. She was one of the people from his security team that had been assigned to him a year ago when his father had been elected president. Stiles soon regarded her as one of his friends, which Scott had no problem with. That boy just took one look at her and fell in love. Scott told everyone that he already knew they were it for each other before the searing kiss that sealed them as soulmates. Stiles couldn’t be happier for his best friend.

Stiles was slipping on his suit jacket when the pilot announced for everyone to sit down and buckle up.

This was it. He was soon about to meet the royal family. Real life queens and kings. He had gone over multiple times what to do in front of them, but he felt like he was going to mess up. Lydia told him not to bow down and only to shake hands with them if they offered first, but he couldn’t remember about the kissing. Did he kiss them? It was customary to kiss people when meeting them for the first time, especially if these people hadn’t found their soulmate yet. However, these people were royalty.

Turning a panic look towards Allison, Stiles tried to get her attention but everyone was already boarding off the plane. Luckily they weren’t going to meet them until tomorrow. That left him ample time to ask her.

He sighed happily once he was able to breathe fresh air, but soon choked when he saw a set of familiar broad shoulders which he’d seen two days ago through skype. The computer screen did not do him justice at all. Strong jawline, hair that looked like it could be fluffy if it wasn’t combed back neatly, and a pair of eyes that were multicolored and bright. So vibrant that Stiles had stopped walking midway out of the plane’s steps.

“Breathe Stiles,” Allison said from behind him, nudging him along, but he could barely hear her over the rushing sound in his ears.

He hasn’t officially met Prince Derek in person, but they’ve been talking for a couple of months now. Solely business. Okay, maybe a bit more than that because Stiles hadn’t known he was talking to the prince. An agent told him he was going to correspond with someone from Triskele about their leading technology. Never in a millions years did he think he was going to be talking to the prince of all people. Maybe a high ranking engineer, but never the prince. Now Prince Derek was standing a few feet away from him, greeting his dad with no move for a kiss.

Okay, cool. No kiss greeting then. He could do this. It’s not going to be awkward at all.

Mustering up what he hoped looked like a friendly smile, Stiles stepped besides his father.

“And this is my son as you know,” his dad said, “Strzezymir Stilinski.”

“Please call me Stiles, your Royal Highness.” Now that he thinks of it, they’ve never said each other’s names before.

He was relieved when the prince extended his hand, which Stiles accepted gladly.

“Only if you call me Derek from now on,” Derek replied, a polite smile in place. “I’ll be accompanying both of you to the Hale family home. The cameras won’t be bothering you there.”

Stiles looked to the side, cameras suddenly flashing rapidly. He hadn’t noticed the vast amount of paparazzi when he got off the plane. He had no idea how that could have happened since he was always aware of them back home.

The drive took longer than expected. They were in the city for almost half an hour before they veered off down a road where a forest covered both sides. The clouds blocked the sun, yet it was bright enough out that he still had to squint to look out the window.

He and his dad would be staying for about two weeks depending on how fast the agreement was written up and signed by both countries. Triskele, the leading country on alternative energy and eco-friendly management, was going to help the U.S. convert and configure similar strategies. That was why Stiles had been a part of the team that corresponded with someone from their kingdom. By seeing how they operated, he could potentially come up with plans to start incorporating their ways on American grounds.

Stiles had been amazed when he’d finally started getting the grasp of what the Pri- what Derek was trying to explain. He couldn’t wait for his dad to sign the agreement, but he mainly just hoped he’d still be alive after the ceremonial games, which were traditional in Triskele whenever they were making a new ally. It was a week filled with competitions, of which Stiles only had to participate in two, thankfully. He might have gained a bit of muscle after high school and toned up some, but it was nothing in comparison to actual athletes. He just hoped the daily training he did with Scott would be enough.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting when they reached the Hale family home. Maybe an actual sized house or even a decent sized mansion. But no. It looked bigger than the White House with its massive front porch and columns. If Stiles was more awake he would have noticed the odd quirks and influences the architecture encompassed, but he only had eyes for the shimmering quality of the whole building, which was covered in greenery. It was bordering on looking like it had been abandoned and taken over the forest, but it only added to its character.

Stepping inside the home beside his dad, Stiles didn’t have time to admire the artwork, shimmering chandeliers, or the giant ceilings. They followed Derek into what looked like a family room, where a handful of people were waiting for them.

“Welcome President Stilinski and Strzezymir! We hope your flight went well?” Queen Talia greeted them with a handshake, as did the other family members she introduced.

“Yes, thank you your Majesty,” his dad replied while Stiles stood aside, trying not to look awkward. “You have a lovely home.”

Stiles tried not to raise his brow pointedly at his dad.

The Queen laughed, eyes amused. “Please President Stilinski, while the cameras aren’t here feel free to be yourselves and call us by our names. We will be doing formal introductions at the end of the week at the palace.”

His dad nodded, a genuine smile on his lips. “Then please call me John and my son Stiles.”

“Yes please,” Stiles almost begged.

His dad quickly followed with, “We brought presents,” before Stiles could embarrass himself.

***

Day one of the competition was reserved for the people who served and protected both their countries. Stiles was fine with that. More than fine actually, because the difference in time zones was getting to him.

His dad was sitting next to the King and Stiles next to him which left his other side open when the first game of the day began. It wasn’t until the third game, sword fighting, that he felt someone sit down next to him.

“Don’t you love a good fight?” An excited voice said next to him.

Looking to his side, he saw a beautiful woman around his age with an intense gaze, whom he remembered as Princess Cora from their introduction the day before. She was clearly enjoying the fight while he tried not to wince every time the swords clashed against each other.

“They’re the best.” Stiles said, trying not to sound like he was about to vomit at the sight of blood.

“Oh come on!” She knocked her shoulder against his, grinning. “It’s a great way to feel alive!”

“Cora, stop pestering our guest,” A smooth voice said next to her. “Not everyone is as in love with combat as you are.”

Stiles hadn’t noticed the other Hale siblings sitting next to Princess Cora when he turned to look at who had spoken. Right next to her was Princess Laura, then Prince Derek, and their youngest brother Prince David next to him.

A cheer erupted in the stands as a fighter was pinned down with a sword against his throat and an arm against his chest.

“Uncle Peter took longer to bring down his opponent than usual,” Cora said, curiosity coloring her voice.

“That’s because he’s fighting against Chris Argent,” Laura stated it like she had read an article about why that was possible. Stiles hadn’t known Allison’s dad was competing but soon found out it was a last minute change. He wonders how Princess Laura knew it was him.

The rest of the day continued with more cheers and high energy as people fought against each other. The running commentary by Cora was enjoyable to hear and also amusing with Laura throwing in her own opinions from time to time.

It wasn’t until his dad had left with Queen Talia and her husband late at night and Stiles was walking away from the stands and looking up the stars that he realized he couldn’t remember where his room was.

Cursing under his breath, Stiles looked around for Allison but remembered she wasn’t on duty today.

“Lost?” An amused voice asked behind him.

Turning around, Stiles saw Derek walking casually to him with the same polite smile he gave him when they first met. It irked Stiles, and he wanted to erase it from the Prince’s face because it made him look distant. His tightly controlled features weren’t helping matters either.

“Sadly so,” Stiles said, looking towards the Hale home. This would be the first time they were alone together which was already making him sweat even in the cool night breeze. “I wasn’t fully awake when led to my room yesterday.”

Derek nodded as if understanding Stiles’ struggle with staying awake the previous night. “I can accompany you and see if we can find it together.”

“Oh no, it’s okay,” Stiles was slowly turning towards the house. “I’m pretty sure you have more important things to do than help me find my room where a very nice and fluffy mattress is waiting to be cuddled.”

“I’m certain I have no other place to be,” Derek said as he walked next to Stiles. “It’d be a shame if I couldn’t assist with your cuddling activities.”

Stiles could feel a flush traveling up his neck, reaching his cheeks. 

“Well, I, uh,” Stiles struggled with something to say as he rubbed the back of his neck, “sleep is important.”

If only he could fall into a ditch right now.

Derek hummed, a smile playing on his lips when Stiles looked over at him. They locked gazes for a moment before Stiles looked away with a small smile of his own. 

He was too distracted to feel the pull coming from inside him.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Derek asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Stiles wasn’t so worried over his first competition tomorrow. He was an avid swimmer and used to be the captain of the swim team in high school. He heard the competition used to be about who could drown their opponent, but luckily now the winner was the fastest one.

“How about we make a bet over who wins tomorrow?” Derek asked with a neutral expression, but his tone depicted mischief. “It’ll make things more.. exciting.”

Stiles stopped walking. All the care for being proper thrown out the window as he gaped at Derek. 

“Are you serious?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? We’ve made a bet before.”

Stiles was certain his whole face was flushed now. He may have been over confident and told him he couldn’t solve their current problem with the tech faster than him. Derek had shaken his head and they argued for a good two minutes until Stiles blurted out a bet that the loser had to do a striptease. He should have been suspicious when he readily agreed, but he was sure he was going to solve the problem. Thirty minutes later and Stiles was switching them over to a secured connection Danny had set up for him recently.

It was completely ridiculous. Stiles was nervous at first but soon enough they were laughing, Stiles was stumbling, but it had been fun.

Derek stopped walking and turned to face him. “The one who loses has to do whatever the winner wants. Anything goes.”

Stiles thought about it. Derek wouldn’t make him do anything crazy where everyone could see, so maybe it would be something embarrassing but funny. Though the mischievous look he was giving Stiles spoke of wild adventures.

“Deal then,” Stiles said as they shook hands.

They were inside the grand foyer when Derek stopped a blonde woman who carried herself with confidence and had an eerily knowing gaze.

“Erica, please show Stiles to his room.”

“Right away, sir.” Erica smirked when hearing Derek’s exasperated sigh but he had a fond smile going on that betrayed his fondness.

“Goodnight Stiles. Get some rest. You’ll need it tomorrow.”

Derek couldn’t hide his smirk as he turned and walked away leaving Stiles staring after him with conflicting emotions.

“Huh,” Erica mused. “I wouldn’t have pegged you as his type.”

Before he could reply, she was already walking away up two flights of stairs.

***

“But he made a bet with me!” Stiles groaned to Allison as they walked to a field with an Olympic sized pool where people were already filling up the stands surrounding it.

“What’s wrong with that?” She asked, looking around at the people arriving.

“Well.. It’s weird isn’t it? Why would he want to make a bet? We’ve done a bet before. That should’ve been enough.” Stiles ran his hands through his product-less hair, ignoring Allison’s questioning look. “Is it okay for me to be betting against a royal? Will I go to prison for it? Well I’ve already done it before so that boat has sailed but what if he wins? He can ask me to do anything!”

“Take a deep breath for me Stiles.” Allison said as she gripped his shoulder. “Don’t over think things. He probably only wants to have fun. Just think about it. How many times does he probably get to do this?”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. So this is just for fun.” He began taking off his button down shirt and slacks. Along went his shoes and socks as well. He didn’t know why he couldn’t have just come out in his swimming shorts and sandals like he was right now. It’s not like his shorts could be any tighter.

“It’s time to beat his royal ass!” Stiles declared as he stretched.

Allison laughed, shaking her head as she moved to stand at her post while he went into public view and stood at the edge of the pool. Derek was already there wearing swimming shorts similar to his but that was as far as similarities went. Derek definitely worked out more than him and could possibly beat him, but this was Stiles’ element. He could do this.

“Ready to lose?” Stiles said with a grin.

Derek was shaking out his arms when he raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so certain I will?”

“Because I used to compete.”

“As did I.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes on him trying to figure out if he was joking. Derek only shot him a wink right before the starting bell rang.

Not one to be defeated, Stiles dove right into the water and swam as fast as he could. Swimming felt like second nature to him. It was just him and the water. His mind focused and everything else went away. This time there was no exception. His muscles remembered how much power to put behind pushing against the wall with his feet and how fast each stroke should be.

There were only two more laps left. He could feel water pushing against his side. When he took a quick look, Derek was right beside him. Stiles needed to lose him on the next lap.

With a last final push against the wall, Stiles put everything he had left in his final lap. His heart was pounding wildly and his muscles were burning, but he could see the other side of the pool. With one final stroke, Stiles touched the rough concrete, bursting up from the water and taking deep breaths.

When he looked to his side Derek was already there but Stiles didn’t know if he’d arrived before him. He looked up to the timekeeper who then announced Stiles as the winner.

Stiles couldn’t contain his elated laughter, feeling the rush of the win coursing through him. Derek was grinning besides him and even clapped with the rest of the crowd who didn’t mind their prince not winning.

It wasn’t until later that day, once they were showered and dressed, that they saw each other again. They were sitting down on the grass next to each other at a distance from the pool and everyone lounging around it, even though he could see Allison facing their way.

“I feel like my arms are going to fall off,” Stiles sighed, laying down like a starfish.

Derek laughed, light and carefree, his smile more open than before. “You gave one hell of a fight. I thought you were going to smack your body on the side of the pool on the final lap.”

“That actually happened to me one time,” Stiles confided as he looked up at the clouds. “When I first got into swimming and was new to everything. I was going too fast and I didn’t know how to stop so I just let myself get smacked against the pool. Had nasty bruises the next day.”

“That’s brutal.”

“Uh-huh.”

Stiles turned his head, feeling the grass tickling his cheek, to look at Derek who was already looking at him. Thoughts of the bet was prominent on his mind but he doesn’t know what to ask for. Maybe another time.

“So what’s it like being a prince?”

Derek shrugged. “Probably the same as being the first son.”

“No way,” Stiles protested. “I wasn’t raised knowing my dad would be president and I won’t inherit the presidency either.”

“That’s basically it,” Derek said. “Who you think as Queen and King are my parents and that’s how I’ve always seen them as. I didn’t get a grasp of who they actually were until my late teens. And also I won’t be inheriting the throne. My sister Laura is before me.”

“Huh. Well tell me something crazy you’ve done in the palace.” Stiles turned his body to his side, head propped up on his hand, looking at Derek with an expecting look.

Derek was still sitting crossed legged and looked at Stiles with a quirk of his lips. “Only if you tell me one first from your time in the White House.”

“Tough bargain. Maybe some other time.” 

“Suit yourself,” Derek shrugged. “You’ll never know my wicked ways.”

Stiles didn’t pout. No matter how much his lower lip stuck out or how wide his eyes got.

“Oh don’t give me that look. It never works for Cora.”

“That’s a lie. I’ve seen her doing it several times now and it works every time.”

Derek shook his head, but he was smiling.

They stayed quiet after that. The only noise was coming from the cheering at the stands. Stiles felt content. All he needed was a warm blanket to snuggle into and he wouldn’t move until he was forced to. Yet, there was a yearning inside of him. Not like if something was missing. More like he forgot something important and his mind is nagging him to remember. Stiles put it on the side for now deciding to enjoy the moment.

They started talking again as the sun set behind the grey clouds and the sky was starting to shine with stars. They talked about their friends. Stiles told him about Scott, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and even Jackson. Though he made sure to point out he was an ass. Derek told him about Boyd, Isaac, and Erica. How Isaac grew up with him as the palace’s cook’s son and how they instantly bonded. How he found kinship with Boyd during his school years. Even the crazy way he met Erica. They told each other stories about their childhood. Any simple thing from their favorite color to their favorite animal, they ended up talking about it. It felt different from their video calls, more real now that he could see him in person, but familiar in the ease of their talks.

It wasn’t until Stiles learned that Derek had never seen Star Wars that he stopped their conversation and demanded they have a marathon right now.

“We can watch the first one tonight,” Derek said as they stood up and headed towards the house. “We need to rest for the next competition tomorrow.”

And that’s how Stiles found himself in Derek’s bedroom late at night with the lights turned low and a pile of blankets and pillows thrown on the floor where they were laying down.

“You’re going to love it!” Stiles grinned, grabbing a blanket and snuggling into it as he sighed happily.

“You look like a disheveled cat who had too much catnip,” Derek said, sounding amused.

“If I could purr, I would.” 

Stiles felt Derek’s laughter rumbling next to him as the movie started.

It was halfway through, popcorn and snacks already gone, when Stiles began to yawn. The day’s events were already weighing him down that he decided he could just close his eyes and rest for a bit while hearing the movie. 

Stiles could easily fall asleep anywhere, which was something he was thankful for but didn’t consider until the next morning. He was shifting around when he felt an arm tightening around him. It wasn’t unusual since Scott was a cuddler when they did pack nights. His mind was half aware of the warm air fanning against his hair. Sunlight was pouring in behind him, warming his back, which meant he had to get up soon before he got an elbow to the face by someone.

Blinking his eyes open and yawning, it took a minute for his foggy mind to fully wake up. He yelped and was trying to get up but the blankets were tangled with his legs. Stiles had been sprawled on top of Derek who was peering at him in confusion from all the noise Stiles was making. It didn’t help his poor heart slow down when he noticed a slight flush on Derek’s cheeks starting to deepen. It was probably only the result of sleep. Nothing to do with Stiles.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Stiles said. 

If only he had actually found that ditch two days ago.

“Morning,” Derek replied as he yawned and stretched. “The movie wasn’t half bad actually.”

Stiles eyed him, wondering why he wasn’t acknowledging the way they had woken up. He waited but Derek said nothing further as he stood up. 

Derek left his bedroom, going to the adjacent room Stiles vaguely remembers as a large office, living room arrangement, and brought back what looked like their swimming shorts but they were made from different material.

“Erica dropped these off yesterday night,” Derek said as he tossed Stiles one. “That’s what we’ll be wearing for competition today.”

“But it looks like it’ll cover nothing!” Stiles held down the shorts against his waist to prove a point. “I need at least five more inches of fabric, leather, or whatever else these are made of.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I win within a minute,” Derek teased.

“Wait, what,” Stiles looked at him, horrified. “I’m wrestling against you?”

Derek nodded.

“How is that even fair! I’m all skeletal over here. It’s great that people aren’t thick headed about Omegas and Alphas competing against each other, but man. Look at you.” Stiles flailed his hands toward Derek’s general direction. “I’m not even a trained professional.”

Derek looked at him with a thoughtful expression. “Do you trust me?”

Stiles froze, their gazes locking together. Does he trust him? They haven’t known each other for a long time, but Stiles’ heart tightens as if he has known him all his life. He feels at ease with him once he stops over thinking their positions and knows he’s safe with him.

“Yes,” Stiles said, sounding happily surprised to his own ears. He repeated his answer more firmly, wanting to make sure he believed him.

“Then don’t worry about our match today.”

***

Stiles was next to the shade of the stands, worrying his bottom lip, as he looked at the current wrestling match. It was a pretty even fight between Cora and Laura. Their movements were beautiful, dance like, but striking and powerful when they came near each other. Cora was able to cage Laura with her arms and legs but Laura quickly broke her hold. You could clearly see their years of training with each grab and push.

Stiles left to the changing rooms, unable to see the rest of their match because he needed to get ready for his own after theirs. It was difficult putting on his shorts, but he couldn’t complain. Derek told him they used to wrestle naked against each other centuries earlier and it only changed because people used to cheat during the fight. He had made a gesture towards his nether region and mimicked the action of yanking rather aggressively. Stiles had paled, glad they weren’t wrestling in the nude.

When it was time for Stiles and Derek to take the stage, the crowd roared. Derek’s expression was neutral as they circled around each other. Stiles still doesn’t know what Derek has planned but he wasn’t going down without a fight.

Too wound up with anticipation, Stiles struck first and grabbed hold of Derek. He could see his look of surprise when Stiles pinned him to the ground, but he recovered quickly and flipped them. There was faint pressure against him, but Stiles knew Derek wasn’t using his full strength.

Anger sparked inside of him as he shoved against him, easily breaking Derek’s hold on him within seconds, which shouldn’t have been possible.

“Don’t you dare let me win,” Stiles hissed, trying to keep his voice down as he got Derek into a headlock, trying to throw him onto the ground.

“Wasn’t going to,” Derek said, a smirk evident in his voice even though Stiles couldn't see his face. 

Derek’s hand skimmed up Stiles’ bare thigh and groped his ass, eliciting a gasp from him and making him loosen his grip. Derek took full advantage and sent them crashing to the ground, his full body pinning him down. Stiles wasn’t able to shake him off, which was why Derek won that round.

Once they got into position again, Stiles tried his best to glare at him but they were smiling at each other too wide. The referee whistled and Derek advanced on him, leaving behind his careful tactic against him. Every motion was on full speed. They threw each other to the ground too many times to count, their bodies twisting and arms pulling for leverage. Hands traveled across bare skin and gripped whatever they could.

Stiles was out of breath as they reached towards the last seconds of the match. He had more points than Derek, only because Derek wasn’t using his full force, but that quickly changed. In a blur of motion, Stiles was thrown to the ground, arm behind his back, and Derek’s full weight on him leaving Stiles immobile. Derek won again. 

The same thing happen for their final round. Stiles would accumulate more points than Derek, but at the last second Derek would overpower him and pin him down. That was automatic win. Derek clearly won, but during each match, he let Stiles have his way and show the small amount of skills he’d acquired back at home.

Derek even commented on his skill later that day once everything was over and they were free to leave the games.

“You know your way around this sport.” Derek said, sounding impressed as they sat down on a wooden bench.

Stiles nodded, rubbing his sore side. “My friend Kira showed me as much as she could before coming here.” He grimaced as he stretched. “That’s how I know I’ll be bruised up by tomorrow.”

“You’ll be fine,” Derek reassured, glancing at Stiles before looking out at the garden around them. “After a cold shower and a good massage you’ll sleep through the night without any trouble.”

Stiles raised a doubtful eyebrow. “You offering on giving me one?”

“What part? The cold shower or the good massage?” Derek was still looking away from him, his voice betraying nothing but a serious offering. A heartbeat later, the faintest hint of a smile appeared. 

Trying to slow down his heartbeat, Stiles bumped shoulders with him a bit too hard as a nervous laugh escaped past his lips. “You can’t say things like that to me.” He flushed, feeling the cool air against his skin. The urge to reach out and touch Derek was growing stronger by the minute.

Derek turned to look at him, his eyes glancing down to Stiles’ lips. Stiles couldn’t think about anything else other than kissing him. He knew they shouldn’t. They were supposed to wait until the official ceremony, but damn it, he’d waited long enough.

“Just two more days,” Derek whispered between them, foreheads resting against each other.

Stiles closed his eyes, hand resting on Derek’s knee. He felt Derek shift forward, and his mind started wondering how it would feel like to kiss him, but Derek only rubbed their noses together. It made Stiles laugh in surprise.

“Come on, let’s go watch the second movie,” Derek said as they parted. He got up and offered Stiles a hand. “Maybe I’ll even give you a massage.”

“That was uncalled for, Hale.” Stiles glared at him without any real heat behind it as Derek took off towards the house. The sound of Derek’s laughter wrapped around him as he chased after him under the orange painted sky of the setting sun.

***

Stiles was walking out of Derek’s bathroom, limbs aching, when he spotted him lying down on his bed in a pair of soft looking sweats, hair still wet. Derek motioned him over as he lowered the volume of the television.

“I’m dead,” Stiles groaned, settling himself against the headboard.

“Here, lay down on your stomach,” Derek said as he got off his bed.

Doing as he was told, Stiles moved until his feet were touching the edge of the bed, head pillowed by his hands. 

“What are you doing?” He mumbled as he saw Derek search through his things.

“Here we go,” Derek said, getting on top of the bed again with a bottle in hand. “This cream is going to help you.”

Stiles closed his eyes when Derek first made contact with his skin. He softly massaged his whole back, digging in several places that made Stiles groan in relief. He alternated in pressure, fingers skimming across his arms as well.

“Take off your pants,” Derek said quietly.

Stiles complied and soon felt Derek’s hands digging into his muscle. On and on it went for what felt like hours. Stiles felt languid now that he was lying down on his back, Derek working on his arms.

Soon his touches became light, no longer putting pressure. All he felt were fingertips traveling up to his shoulders, then down his chest. Thumbs skimmed across his nipples as they kept moving down to his stomach and back up again. Goosebumps broke across his skin, and he felt himself stir as thumbs grazed his nipples again, hands traveling back down towards his thighs.

His eyes blinked open slowly to see Derek looking at him with parted lips. Stiles felt a need unfurling inside of him, telling him to take. He needed to taste Derek’s lips. He needed Derek’s hands moving over his skin instead of them staying still on his thighs. He needed Derek. Mate, his mind kept repeating.

A low whine escaped his lips which Derek quickly responded to by draping himself on top of Stiles, face nuzzling his neck before Stiles felt the sting of his bite. Stiles thrusted his hips forward, his leaking cock finding Derek’s own harden one, both still encased in boxers as he rutted against him.

He felt his hole slicken and open, his Omega body responding to Derek. “I need you inside of me,” Stiles pleaded.

Derek stripped himself of his clothes before doing the same to Stiles. Their gazes locked. Derek moved forward and brushed his lips across Stiles’ cheek before whispering something in a different language next to his ear.

Feeling Derek’s arm moving between them, Stiles held his breath as he felt the head of Derek’s cock pushing against his entrance. “Please,” Stiles whined, hips moving forward.

With one swift push, Derek was fully inside of Stiles. He set a quick pace, making Stiles forget everything he was thinking except for the revelation that he’d found his soulmate. They hadn’t kissed, but Stiles knew it to be true just like he knew Derek felt the same pull. He’d been feeling it more and more ever since he’d first seen Derek in person.

All of his emotions were scrambling together as he felt himself come, Derek’s orgasm soon following after his. He groaned as Derek shifted them to their sides, feeling Derek’s knot starting to grow inside of him.

“Sleep,” Derek murmured against his neck.

It wasn’t difficult to obey. He was too tired to even put words together, so he just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

***

They woke up the next morning and tried to stay quiet as they moved around the room, taking showers and getting ready for the day with soft touches every time they passed by each other. It wasn’t until they ate breakfast in Derek’s living room that the silence was broken.

“So,” Stiles said, taking a drink of coffee as he looked at Derek. “We’re soulmates.” He couldn’t help the smile that formed as he said it.

Derek’s expression mirrored his as he nodded. “I knew, but I wasn’t sure if you felt it.”

Stiles looked down, thinking about all those times he’d felt drawn to Derek but had shrugged them off as simple instants of attraction. He’d been wrong. He’d felt the same pull ever since the dream that he’d had before the flight, and felt it whenever he was with Derek. He felt it before, only a dull ache, when they’d talked over skype.

“I’ve felt it since I first saw your bearded and black-rimmed-glasses-wearing self through the computer screen.” He could feel himself blush, knowing he sounded cliché even to his own ears.

“We’ll wait until tonight for our kiss,” Derek said, sounding questioning.

Stiles nodded, grinning. “Have to make it official for everyone else. Wouldn’t want anyone questioning who you belong to.” He winked, seeing the hungry look in Derek’s eyes.

The next time Stiles saw Derek was in the Triskele Palace. Stiles was walking beside Allison and his dad as they made their way to the front with a crowd of people in the grand room. Most of those present were chattering quietly to themselves, and Stiles could see the security detail off at a distance. 

He spotted Derek almost immediately. Derek looked exactly like the prince he was, dressed in a traditional yet modern attire. Stiles wore a blue suit that was made especially for this day, but his appearance was nothing compared to how Derek looked. They caught each other's gazes, a small fleeting smile passing between them as Stiles took his place off on the side.

The Queen stepped forward and the room fell silent. She delivered an eloquent welcoming speech with pauses whenever the crowd clapped.

He could feel his heart racing. He always wondered how he was going to meet his soulmate, but this never crossed his mind. There was still the slightest of chances that they weren’t soulmates, but Stiles didn’t care. He knew they were meant to be, and no one was going to stop them even if they weren’t.

“Please welcome with open hearts, President Stilinski and his son, Strzezymir Stilinski,” the Queen said and the crowd cheered.

His dad stepped forward with Stiles following close behind. They greeted the Queen first, following the King. Their kiss quick and reserved. Then came Peter and his wife before they moved on to the royal children. 

Everyone was smiling, for today was a day to celebrate, but all Stiles could feel was anticipation. He stepped towards Princess Laura, surprised by the hug she gave him before they kissed.

His dad moved on to Cora, leaving the spot in front of Derek open for him to fill.

Stiles took a second to take in Derek’s soft smile, the way his eyes were lit bright with joy. He took a step closer and leaned in. They brushed their lips softly from corner to corner before coming together and sealing the kiss.

His whole body flared with exhilaration before pain bloomed on the left side of his chest, up his shoulder, and down his back. His mark was appearing on his skin, and it would be identical to Derek’s own mark.

“I am forever yours as you are mine,” they said in union. “Through the centuries we will find each other again whether it be in this universe or another.”

The crowd was cheering, but he could barely hear them. He had eyes only for Derek who was grinning as wide as he was. Stiles had never felt happier in his life than he did at this moment. He knew there would be challenges ahead, but he’d face them with Derek. Together.


End file.
